dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Strength vs Speed
2018-11-29.png|my original Speed vs Strength.jpg|HumbleDoggo Team Speed.jpg|Team Speed Team Strength.jpg|Team Strength Strength vs Speed 'is GalactaK's thirty fifth DBX. On team strength we have ''Marvel's Hulk, Super ''Mario Bros Donkey Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog's Knuckles, DC's Superman and Popeye from the eponymous series. On team speed we have DC's Flash, Dragon Ball Super's Hit (stopping time kinda counts), Marvel's Quicksilver, Kirby's Meta Knight and Sonic the Hedgehog from the eponymous series. Description S2E15! DC, Marvel, Mario, Sonic and Popeye vs DC, Marvel, Dragon Ball, Sonic and Kirby! When you think of a superhero, they usually can punch about anything into oblivion or move faster than light. But which power is the better? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Tokyo burned. That last battle had truly devastated the place. Several were dead, and others had packed their bags and fled. Scorpion had teleported away, Waluigi screamed and ran, and Meta Knight and Knuckles were left alone. or so they thought. Ra's al Ghul laughed away quietly, as he prepared his new portable Lazarus Pit. There was enough DNA for two of the individuals. He only needed two to do his bidding. He ran over to a dead Hulk's arm and poured a drop of the liquid in. Since that would not be enough, he threw a large amount of the liquid on the arm, and Hulk was reborn. Superman's remains were next. Now, two people were with him. Knuckles seemed happy that they were back from the dead, but Meta knight was sceptical, and ran forward, kicking Ra's in the torso, before cutting him in half. Knuckles: What did you do that for? Meta Knight: He fits the description of someone I've heard abou- what's that noise? A giant sonic boom ensued, and three people came to a halt. Sonic looked at the dead Godzilla, while the Flash and Quicksilver stared at Superman and Hulk. This would prove to be a bad idea for Quicksilver, as someone else was visiting. he was punched into the remaining girders of a building by a hairy brown ape, none other than Donkey Kong. Superman punched the Flash and Sonic backwards, as someone walked over. Popeye had been swept out of his boat when Gadzilla had fallen down dead. Recently he had landed in Tokyo, or rather the burning wreck that Tokyo now was. However, as soon as he saw Superman, he ran towards him. Popeye: Superman! Can you 'elp me get back on course? Superman: Later, citizen. First of all, I must deal with my corrupted friend and his allies. Hulk, deal with the white-haired one. Ape, what are you doing? Obediently, Hulk leapt up to join Quicksiver, who tried to snap him out of it, and failed. As for Donkey Kong, he had heard a noise, and watched as Hit teleported in. He istantly punched him onto a flaming roof and joined him, barrel in hand. Hit: Something as powerful as Vegeta could only have done this. Meta Knight: So Kirby is as strong as Saiyan royalty. Quite an achievement. Meta Knight ran forward, blocking a blow from Knuckles as the two of them took to the skies. HERE WE GOOO! Meta Knight clashed with Knuckles, both getting knocked onto the ground. Knuckles started to drill underground as Meta Knight used shuttle loop to avoid it. Up on the building, Quicksilver and Hulk were exchanging punches, until Quicksilver was knocked backwards, he fell, knocking against the Halberd's prow. Hulk lifted it up and knocked Flash and Meta Knight away from him, not noticing Quicksilver run behind him. He was punched harshly, knocking him back a step. However, it was not enough to kill him, as Quicksilver found out when he was thrown through another broken flat. Hulk: HULK SMASH! He brought both of his fists hard on Quicksilver, crushing him, but not killing him, as Sonic got in the way by homing attacking the giant around the head several times. Hulk, thoroughly battered, punched at Sonic, but missed, with sonic kicking Hulk downwards. Quicksilver ran circles around a dazed Hulk, occasionally stopping to perform a punch or a kick. Quicksilver: I'm sorry, Bruce, but at this point it has to be done. Superman flew up to help Hulk, but Sonic got in his way. Both started to try fighting each other, taking it to ground level as Quicksilver and Hulk fought. Eventually, Quicksilver gained an advantage by knocking Hulk out of a window. however, Hulk leapt up, grabbed Quicksilver and thrust his hand out as they fell. Quicksilver, was hit several times against the wall, but eventually managed to wriggle out of Hulk's grasp, running down the wall to meet Hulk at the bottom. Quicksilver: Good to see you again. Hulk: HULK SMASH QUICK MAN! Quicksilver dodged all three of the Hulk's strikes, waiting for some backup. It came in the form of Meta Knight, who cut at Hulk, eventually creating a good enough nick in the chest with a sword beam. Hulk punched Meta Knight away, but Quicksilver ran and kicked Hulk in his new gash. This knocked Hulk over, and Quicksilver leapt onto Hulk, running on the gash and drilling it further and further down. Eventually, Hulk was just a lifeless corpse on the ground. Hulk eliminated by Quicksilver! Team Speed: 5! Team Strength: 4! Quicksilver got out of the Hulk's corpse, wiping his feet on the ground calmly. Had he noticed Knuckles and Popeye going for him, he may have dodged. Since he didn't, he was thrown to the ground and pummelled until Meta knight and Sonic noticed him once again. They ran forward, with Sonic spindashing Popeye away while Meta Knight teleported behind Knuckles and shuttle looped him right up the -erm- anus. He dropped Knuckles when he judged himself at a sufficient distance and cleaned his sword before going in to attack. Knuckles sprinted towards Meta Knight, and punched him, knocking him to the ground. However, as he attempted another punch, Meta Knight just laughed. Meta Knight: You have much yet to learn. Another sword strike hit Knuckles. He was surprised to see four Meta Knights ready to strike, all hungry for the kill. He punched one away as it attacked, and uppercutted a second away as it tried a similar trick. The third and fourth both fired Mach Tornadoes however, before firing sword beams. Knuckles drilled underground, and went upwards just as the Meta Knights reformed into one. The star warrior was hit and sent flying onto the prow of the Halberd. He leapt up, and stabbed rapidly as Knuckles glided in. However, Knuckles was not done yet. Knuckles: Wait till I go super form! He started the transformation, but then realised he didn't have any of the chaos emeralds. When he looked for his adversary, he found him roaring his head off on the floor. Seeing his foe angered, he fired a sword beam at the echidna, who dodged. With Meta Knight still giggling away, Knuckles kicked him away as if he was a football. Meta Knight: Ha ha ha… So, it... Ha ha… is a game of roughhousing that... Ha ha ha… you are after? Knuckles: Bring it, and what's so funny about me not having the chaos emeralds? As Meta Knight parried and countered every punch thrown at him, he replied in a manner of friendly chatter: Meta Knight: You threatened it with such audacity, and yet you could not even use it! Knuckles got enraged and spiralled at Meta Knight, who dodged and fired two sword beams. These hit Knuckles, just as Meta Knight threw his cape over him. Meta Knight: Behold! Know my power... A sword strike hit Knuckles, propelling him upwards, with Meta Knight firing a final, giant sword beam, which cut Knuckles in half. Meta Knight: Come back when you can put up a fight. Knuckles eliminated by Meta Knight! Team Speed: 5! Team Strength: 3! Meta Knight looked down at the body at his feet. Deep down he felt sorry, but right now, there was bigger fish to be frying. He looked over at the Flash, who looked like he needed a hand. Currently, he was being beaten up by Superman, so it would make sense. As Sonic went to help Hit with Donkey Kong and Popeye, he and Quicksilver ran towards Superman, who looked at them dropped Flash and flew at them. Meta Knight teleported away from the first punch, but was hit by the second, cracking his mask. Making sure nobody could see his face, he teleported away to find a new one, or at least some glue. Superman watched, not noticing Quicksilver punch Superman in the back of the head, before running him over. Quicksilver: Not exactly that 'Super', are you? Superman: Lex ever told you that taunting me is a real bad idea? Superman flew towards Quicksilver, who ran to get away, but Superman caught up. He punched Quicksilver into a girder, and continued punching until Quicksilver was flying through what had once been a highway. As if being carried by a flock of birds, Quicksilver felt himself getting picked up and thrown like he was a baseball. He crashed headfirst into a LexCorp building in Metropolis. Quicksilver: You're not getting me out that easily! He ran forward, dodging only a few things before he found himself in Tokyo once again, and face to face with Superman, who froze him in place with his freeze breath, before firing his heat vision into the man's face, surprisingly not killing him. However, it left Quicksilver in severe agony, and incapacitated him, leaving him lying on the floor. Superman: You shouldn't have tried a thing. Flash: Like it matters to you! The Flash ran forwards, ready to take on the man of steel, but that was just a method of finalising Quicksilver's death sentence. Superman picked Quicksilver up by the head, and crushed it, leaving him dead on the ground. Quicksilver eliminated by Superman! Team Speed: 4! Team Strength: 3! Up on a rooftop, Sonic and Hit were fighting off Donkey Kong and Popeye. Sonic kicked the sailor man in the stomach, and started to charge a spindash as Hit was, well, hit back. Two barrels and a peanut went Hit's way, so he punched his way through one barrel and used time skip to dodge the others. Donkey Kong looked amazed as Hit brought his fist into the ape, knocking him off the building. Hit followed, and both exchanged blows before finally hitting the floor below. Hit: You're harder than you look, gotta say. Donkey Kong: *''ape growl''*. Donkey Kong punched Hit into the ground and continued until there was a Hit-shaped hole with hints of DK about 7 metres deep. Hit looked up, and kicked Donkey Kong out of the hole. Hit: I may have said you're impressive, but you're not Goku tier in any way! Donkey Kong started a leap to get out of the hole, but Hit jumped out just in time, kicking the ape in. Donkey Kong growled and fired his peanut popgun, but to no avail. The shot just bounced off the wall and onto his head. In an act of unusual playfulness, Hit teleported onto Donkey Kong's head and teleported off again. Donkey Kong jumped and started spinning to try and get fully up to the surface. Hit smirked. Hit: They say that monkeys are intelligent. I think I've seen more intelligent stuff flushed down the toilet! He used time skip, grabbed Sonic and threw him at Donkey Kong before returning time to normal. He shouted a word of advice to Sonic as the hedgehog went screaming towards the ground. Hit: Curl up into a ball! Sonic did so and fired a drop dash onto Donkey Kong's head. Under Hit's guidance, this happened several more times until Sonic final drilled DK out of the hole. Hit leapt down, jumping onto the ape and breaking his back, killing Donkey Kong almost instantly. Sonic: Ouch! That's gotta hurt! Donkey Kong eliminated by Sonic and Hit! Team Speed: 4! Team Strength: 2! Popeye looked down to find Donkey Kong dead. Angered by this loss, he grabbed every can f spinach he could find and gulped them down, becoming super strong. He leapt down, punching Hit, or so he thought, as Hit used time skip to get behind the sailor man and kick him, which only made Hit get into a worse position. Popeye looked over Hit, as the assassin clutched his foot in pain and agony. Popeye: Don't try me buddo! Sonic: What if someone else is going to? Popeye looked round, and was hit by a full scale homing attack, knocking the pipe out of his mouth. However, that was all it did. Popeye punched Sonic in the face, knocking him just next to the Halberd, which Meta Knight was standing near with the Flash. Meta Knight looked at the blue blur, and, wordlessly, placed several jewels around the hedgehog's body. He stepped back. As Popeye went in for the kill, Meta Knight grabbed a crate with a group of rings on it, next to a sideways 8. A bright glow enveloped Sonic, and Super Sonic emerged. Sonic: Now I'll show you! Sonic flew towards Popeye and kicked the sailor man, sending him flying backwards. Popeye wordlessly got up and punched Super Sonic, who quickly recovered, grabbed Popeye and lifted him up into the air. He punched the sailor man further up until they were barely in the mesosphere. Sonic punched him back down and both punched at the same moment when Sonic got level to Popeye. A seismic wave destroyed all of the clouds in the sky at that point. Popeye and Sonic continued punching, kicking and headbutting until the reached the ground with a giant 'CRASH!'. Popeye got up, dazed as Sonic started a spindash. This hit Popeye, giving his chest a shave as he was thrown backwards. The Flash was next to catch him and both speedsters sped off with the sailor man, taking him back to prehistoric times, where a hungry looking carnivorous dinosaur stared down. Popeye moved first, punching the Flash near to the beast's leg. Sonic: Hey Einstein! You do know that we're your only way back, right? Popeye: Well, I'll just have to beat you into doin' that won't I? Sonic, having had enough of this man, kicked him away as both the Flash and Sonic sped back to the present, where a new battle was ensuing. Both of them knew that Popeye had by now been eaten. When they got back, they found Meta Knight and Hit on a fully functioning Halberd. Meta Knight: We've repaired it and put it on autopilot! Get up here while Superman's unconscious! Popeye eliminated by the Flash and Sonic! Team Speed: 4! Team Strength: 1! Superman woke up to see a giant ship above him. He got up, ready to combat them all once and for all. Finally, it would be over. He flew up, firing lasers as he went, before flying fully up to the top, ready to kill them all for his master, now deceased. Super Sonic and Meta Knight were there, waiting for him. Both lunged at the man of steel, with Super Sonic being knocked backwards into a cannon and Meta Knight flying upwards in one swift movement. Superman followed. He fired his freeze breath, turning the Star Warrior into a cube of ice, before flying several thousand miles towards and into the sun. When he came out, he was now the ultimate being. Meta Knight: No... Superman flew downwards, with Meta Knight's only real option being to teleport. Hit ran towards the man of steel, stopping time to try and kick him in the chest. He lurched backwards, his foot broken. He managed to contain his screaming for long enough for Superman to think that he was dead. Super Sonic went forward again, ready to end it, but Meta Knight slashed at him, causing him to have to recoil and dodge. Superman flew at the Flash, who decided to give him a race. Sonic: What was that for? Meta Knight: He is too powerful to be beaten by you. You'll be lucky to survive. Try a boost. Sonic: Where the *''bleep* do you think we are? Angel Island?!'' As he said this, the rings container fell out and he went back into base form. He punched Meta Knight in the face, and the two of them left things at that. Meanwhile, the Flash had made it back onto the Halberd, with Superman in hot pursuit firing lasers from his eyes. Meta Knight and Sonic went forward in a fruitless attempt. All three speedsters were knocked back from just one blow. Meta Knight was Superman's first target, getting several punches to the face, which ended in a kick that sent him flying. Sonic was next, getting two lasers that got him flying off the ship. The Flash had an idea and quickly ran and collected the seven chaos emeralds, before allowing himself to get punched away into the sky. Little did Superman know where the Flash would conveniently land. Meta Knight got up, picking up Galaxia for a last fight. If he was going to die, then he would go down as the legendary warrior who defeated this man. Superman flew down, not noticing Barry return with some super-charged chaos emeralds. Sonic used them as Meta Knight was just about to be ripped in two. Sonic: Hyper Sonic style! Superman and Hyper Sonic traded blows as they headed back up to the ship, with Meta Knight teleporting up there to meet them. Both Superman and Hyper Sonic were now thoroughly weakened by each other. Hyper went in for the finishing blow, only to get punched away, then have lasers fired onto his chest and frozen into an ice cube. Superman: I honestly feel bad about making this happen to you. Hit: No need. Time stopped. Hit, now healed of his wounds, went in for the kill. Superman was in a position that made it look like he was about to destroy the Halberd. He pulled something out of his pocket that he'd found in the engine rooms of the Halberd. He attached it to Superman's gullet, waiting for the inevitable to happen to him. Time restarted and the thing exploded, knocking Superman back, but not killing him as one would expect. Hyper Sonic ran forward, with Superman doing the same, unaware of what the thing had contained: several syringes containing gold kryptonite and DNA bombs. He punched the hedgehog, knocking him back, but not killing him. He tried firing a laser from his eyes, but yelled in pain as his body started to undo itself. He let out a giant burst of energy, ready to engulf everything in flames. He would die, but so would they. An explosion suppurated along all of Japan, rendering almost all of it to a barren wasteland. Everything went black. Meta Knight woke up. The Halberd was safely grounded and Sonic, the Flash and Hit were standing over him. He got up. Meta Knight: How come we are still alive? Hit: I may have stopped time to put the shields up. They looked around for Superman. A puddle and some clothing told them everything. He was dead. Superman eliminated by Hit! We have a winner! Conclusion (Cue Sonic SATAM theme) This Game's winner is: Team Speed! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature a Donkey Kong Country ''character. * This is GalactaK's first team on team battle. '''Next Time' Merry Christmas! In honour of celebrations going on all over the world, the two commercial faces of the holiday season go head to head in Father Christmas vs the Grinch!Category:GalactaK Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:DC Vs Nintendo Themed DBX Fights Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:Mario VS Kirby Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music